Aiden (Minecraft: Story Mode)
'Aiden '''is a minor antagonist in ''Minecraft Story Mode ''episode 1-4 and the main antagonist in episode 5. He is one of the former members of The Ocelots, a team of builders rival to Jesse's Gang in the first few episodes and is the leader of the Blaze Rods in "Order Up". Biography Aiden was a member of The Ocelots, and is the leader of the Blaze Rods, the primary antagonists of Order Up. He always bullies Jesse and his /her gang for losing every year at the building competition. In "Order Up", him and the other two Blaze Rods- Maya and Gill- act as though the New Order of the Stone has injusticed everyone- stealing the title of heroes and stealing all treasure in the Overworld. (Ironically, this is very likely the kind of thing Aiden himself would do if he could) Personality Aiden is shown to be mean, mocking and ruthless. He tends to make offensive jokes to whoever he judges to be under his level, even if they are now above him. Jesse and his friends are major targets of his taunts, even as the New Order. He is also a sore loser and lacks of morality. For example, after Jesse's building managed to impress the jury at the Endercon Building Competition, Aiden was unable to accept it and angrily broke a stone block holding back lava that, when unleashed, set fire to Reuben's costume, and burns Jesse's building if he/she gets Olivia and Axel come along with him/her to find Reuben. Later at Endercon, when meeting Jesse again, he makes fun of Reuben's incident in front of him, much to Jesse's anger who then shoves him out of his/her way. On his return in episode 5, Aiden has devolved into an outright megalomaniac, and his lack of humility, sheer arrogance, and impulsive tendencies borderlined onto outright insanity and his treatment of his teammates has become heavily one sided, with him beating them, and ordering them to do dangerous jobs he doesn't wish to do. He appears to have an inferiority and superiority complex at the same time, believing himself to be better than Jesse and their group, and becoming heavily frustrated and angered when Jesse's group succeed. His hunger for power and fame is so great, he abused, lied, and cheated his way to removing Jesse and the Founder from the Sky City, now claiming it as "his world", once more demonstrating his psychopathic megalomania. Despite that, Aiden is surprisingly self-righteous, believing that he is supposed to be a hero and Jesse is a villain, being highly jealous of him/her success, to the point of attempting to outright murder him/her. Aiden is also highly manipulative and, when he wants to be, charismatic. This is shown when he and the Blaze Rode get to Sky City not long before the Order of the Stone, and in a short amount of time, have gained upmost trust from the Founder and have convinced the citizens of Sky City that the Order of the Stone are tyrants. He is also shown sucking up to the Founder, being unnaturally polite towards her and saying things like: "We are honored, wonderful founder.". Despite this, he makes no attempt to act nice toward Reginald, the Captain of the Guard, shoving him out of the way in the Founder's throne room saying "Out of my way, Reggie.". Also, as soon as Aiden gets his hands on the Eversource, the treasure Sky City needs to survive, Aiden drops his affable facade and openly betrays the Founder. Despite his sociopathic qualities, when cornered and left defenseless, Aiden immediately loses his confidence and openly shows cowardice, surrendering and begging not to be hurt. This is shown during his final duel with Jesse, after he loses his sword. If Jesse takes Aiden to safety, Aiden sees the error of his ways and apologizes to Jesse for causing so much trouble. He determinently shows a desire to reedeem himself for his crimes. He also says that he won't try to compete with Jesse anymore. A''Minecraft Story Mode Episode 5: Order Up! Aiden and his gang, The Blaze Rods, are first seen outside the temple. Aiden says that they have dumped Lukas, because he was being friendly with their rivals, the New Order of the Stone. Later on, after Jesse and Ivor light a Portal to Sky City, Aiden and the Blaze Rods steal the Flint and Steel used to light the Portal and goes through it himself. Then, he supposedly arrives at Sky City. Once there, he manipulates the Founder into believing that the Order of the Stone are tyrants that keep all of the treasure in the world for themselves and "tame wild animals to make them chase people around". In short, Aiden makes himself and the Blaze Rods look the Heroes, and The Order look like Villains. Later, he openly betrays the Founder, knocking her, Lukas, and Jesse of the edge of the islands and- to the extent of his knowledge- into the Void and to their deaths. Little did he know there was land and water, so the three were able to make it down without dying, and they worked their way back up to the city, where Aiden and the Blaze Rods were using spawn eggs laid by the Eversource to cause absolute chaos, spawning all sorts of monsters that were destroy the city and killing its denizens. Confronted by Jesse, Ivor, the Founder, Petra, and Lukas, the Blaze Rods were ultimately defeated- however not before Aiden begged for mercy and gave Jesse back his/her enchanted flint and steel. Depending on the player's choices, Jesse either kicks Aiden into a waterfall off the edge of Sky City, leaves him to die in Sky City (resulting in Aiden attacking Jesse once more and getting punched by Jesse or Reginald into the waterfall), or takes Aiden with him/her to safety. having the citizens of the city safe on the endless land below, Aiden and the Blaze Rods were captured by the Founder's guards. If Jesse took Aiden with him/her to safety, Aiden will apologize for causing so much trouble, (determinantly) decides that he will redeem himself and do something good for the people, and says he won't try to compete with Jesse anymore. Otherwise, Aiden will simply stare angrily at Jesse and won't stop to talk. Trivia * In ''Minecraft Story Mode Episode 5, ''Aiden can directly be described as a "Master Manipulator" by Jesse. * Aiden is the first antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode who can directly kill Jesse with a sword if he/she doesn't react quickly enough. (While Jesse does have a sword fight with Ivor earlier, Ivor won't kill Jesse if he/she doesn't react fast enough.) Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Dark Knights Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mental Illness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:War Criminals Category:Envious Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Minor Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Control Freaks Category:Crime Lord Category:Usurper Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anarchist Category:Egotist Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Abusers